1. Field of the Invention
In the human body blockages in blood vessels, arteries and the like often oppose the free flow of blood therein, one such blockage of which is thrombus. Thrombus is coagulated blood that is developed invivo. Thrombus blocks blood flow to living tissue leading to ischemia and eventually tissue death. Depending on the end organ and the amount of blocked blood flow, the effects of thrombus can range from unnoticeable to patient death. Thrombus residing in a variety of native vessels and grafts can be treated. The occurrence and presence of thrombus occurs in several ways. First, it occurs in coronary procedures where thrombus is associated with myocardial infarction or heart attack. Thrombus is also common in older saphenous vein bypass grafts. Second, peripheral artery interventional procedures can encounter thrombus as well. The use of synthetic grafts and stents for the treatment of peripheral arterial disease can produce thrombus as a result of blood material interactions. Furthermore, thrombus can be formed resulting from the progression of the peripheral artery disease itself. As the artery becomes blocked with atherosclerotic material, thrombus can result as blood passes through the restricted diseased vessel. Venous thrombus can result from either vessel injury or hypercoagulable blood chemistry. Finally, interventional procedures themselves can create thrombus. Access to the patient's arterial vascular system is commonly accomplished via a femoral artery puncture. At the end of the procedure, the puncture site must be closed by either applying pressure until a natural thrombotic plug forms or using an arterial closure product which typically uses some sort of collagen plug or suture. In either case, thrombus can form at the puncture site and move down the femoral artery. Furthermore, during the interventional procedure itself, foreign materials such as catheters and guidewires are introduced into the patient's blood stream. The patient needs anticoagulants, typically heparin, to prevent the occurrence of thrombus. On occasion, inattention to activated clotting times can result in the occurrence of thrombus during the procedure. Third, other parts that have been treated by thrombectomy catheters include arterial-venous access grafts for hemodialysis patients. Thrombectomy catheters have proven effective in opening these grafts that occasionally become blocked with thrombus. Thrombectomy catheters have also been used in the venous system for deep vein thrombosis and occasionally in neurological venous applications. Finally, thrombectomy catheters have been clinically investigated in neurological arterial applications as well. In general, thrombectomy catheters have a potential application wherever thrombus forms in native arteries, veins and grafts. Having developed such thrombectomy catheters, there exists a need for a deployment system to allow simple and rapid use of a thrombectomy catheter and the devices supporting use of the thrombectomy catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art